1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer communications, and more specifically relates to business-to-business computer communications.
2. Background Art
Since the dawn of the computer age, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. The widespread proliferation of computers prompted the development of computer networks that allow computers to communicate with each other. With the introduction of the personal computer (PC), computing became accessible to large numbers of people. Networks for personal computers were developed that allow individual users to communicate with each other.
One significant computer network that has recently become very popular is the Internet. The Internet grew out of this proliferation of computers and networks, and has evolved into a sophisticated worldwide network of computer system resources commonly known as the “world-wide-web”, or WWW. A user at an individual PC or workstation (referred to as a “web client”) that wishes to access the Internet typically does so using a software application known as a web browser. A web browser makes a connection via the Internet to other computers known as web servers, and receives information from the web servers that is rendered to the web client.
With the growing popularity of the Internet, an ever-increasing number of web clients are connected to web servers. This makes it theoretically possible for a business to do business with its business partners electronically, thereby substantially reducing the cost of doing business. Some companies have developed proprietary solutions that include software that allows two businesses to communicate. However, there is currently no architected, standard way for companies to automatically do business with each other. Without a way to automate business-to-business processes in an efficient and cost-effective manner in a standard way, businesses will not be able to fully take advantage of the cost savings that might accrue in automating the communications with their business partners.